


True Love's Slobber

by liternee109



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Witches, princess charming saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: Eames woke up to a headache, disorientation, the taste of dog slobber and a very worn out Arthur who looked like he was deciding between doubling over laughing and yelling his head off.





	True Love's Slobber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somedrunkpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedrunkpirate/gifts).



> This is my Inceptimals fic, yay fandom fun!  
> Happy Belated Belated Birthday to Renn, this original idea came for your birthday fic which has morphed into this.  
> Thanks again to Renn for bet-ing her own Bday fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Eames woke up to a headache, disorientation, the taste of dog slobber in his mouth and a very worn out Arthur who looked like he was deciding between doubling over laughing and yelling his head off. 

The disorientation was nothing new, but Arthur was a surprise and PC, the ever hyper rescue hound pup, was supposed to be in the kennel. He was even further mystified when Arthur did nothing to stop PC from running into the room and jumping up on the sofa and into Eames lap. Arthur seemed comfortable around the dog, when had that happened?

He had an idea of what might had happened, and if he was right then Arthur was probably very uncomfortable and would never let Eames live this down. Arthur might also never want to see a Eames outside of a job again but he'll deal with that later. He remembered the total shite job he had been on, the easy post job con, and the faerie that was an actual faerie and not part of a dream that had shown up because of said con-- then he remembered pissing off said faerie and blacking out.

Bloody witches.

~

_ Two Days Earlier _

Arthur knew that Eames knew how to handle himself. He went on solo jobs a lot, Arthur was not his nanny, hell he wasn't even his boyfriend, and he really should stop checking up on his friend/fuckbuddy. Arthur had listened to him constantly bitch about the Architect via text for the last three days straight until the job closed. Arthur knew he had only been so chatty because he was annoyed and needed an ear to bitch to. Just because Eames had gone silent in the middle of telling Arthur how the job had been fucked up, in their own code mind you, doesn't mean Arthur should be alarmed. Something else had caught Eames attention, that's how things went. 

Cobb and Mal had been a delight as always, well, Mal had been a delight. Cobb had been Cobb. And now Arthur was back in front of his laptop failing to convince himself he was just being a good friend and checking up on Eames. Hell, even if he could just convince himself it was because he was horny, but no his brain was too logical, or as Eames would put it “unimaginative” to allow him to bullshit himself.

Arthur was concerned for Eames, because Arthur actually cared about Eames.

*ping*

As Arthur looked at his phone and the response he had gotten he was torn between smug he was right and already pissed off at Eames for his latest set of antics.

_ Rumor has it that in the past 12 hours not only has E managed to find real life witches he's managed to piss off faeries _

Arthur poured more coffee and booted up his laptop.

~

“Arthur I have the worst hangover, my stomach is growling like I haven't eaten in days and that's PC’s  _ I'm so excited I need to pee _ dance. Lay off me for one moment and go walk her. I'll even say please.” Eames rested his head in his hands. 

He had managed a sitting position but that was it. He wanted to shake his memories around until they made sense but his head wasn't moving anytime soon.

He heard a glass be placed in front of him on the coffee table and the the click of PC’s leash and the front door opening then closing again.

Finally- some room to breathe and think. 

First things first he needed to contact the coven. He had survived a faeries curse in getting the info they wanted and he was going to get paid accordingly. Plus favors from that particular group of witches was starting to look more helpful after he realized they hid their actual knowledge and power behind modern hedge witch antics.

That’s how they had conned the con man after all. Eames had been fresh of a sucky job that hadn’t ended well and they were there was a “simple” job that would be done by the time dinner was over. He had looked around their shop, seen the touristy knick knacks, seen the basic lotions that were better moisturizers than actual potions and had agreed. And that mistake had landed him in this mess. Eames figured he might get a cat nap in before Arthur came back and dealt him a lecture. How Arthur had gotten dragged into this mess was beyond him. He wasn't surprised that Arthur had managed to figure out whatever faerie curse had been put on him but he did want to know the specifics so he could be ready in the future if needed. Eames pushed all that out of his head and settle back in the couch…  _ just five minutes… _

_ ~ _

Arthur had a near heart attack when he came back into the apartment and Eames was once again sprawled out on the couch. If he had closed the door a  _ little  _ harder than necessary then he was just being cautious. Thankfully, this time the slammed door startled Eames awake just in time for him to turn towards the leaping ball of fur heading his way.

As Eames was cooing over his precious hound, how the hell had Eames gotten an Afghan Hound puppy was beyond Arthur, Arthur was considering his different options of approach to this situation. As he was about to start his line of questioning Eames continued petting CP but lifted his head with a dramatic put upon sigh.

“Darlin, I can imagine you are wondering what exactly happened to me?” He said in a bored drawl as if this was just another average weekend, which in their case it was starting to become.

“Eames, cut the crap. The only reason you are currently sitting conscience on your couch is because I was informed you had pissed off witches and faeries within 12 hours of finishing a goddamn job!”

“Ah, you’ve been checking up on me?” Eames kept casually petting CP but Arthur new better. He was still testing the waters, he was nervous about something. “Come out with it Eames, why are you still in alert mode. You took your risky job, got fucked over for it, got saved by me, well mostly by PC, you should call her Princess Charming after all her kiss did wake you up.”

“THAT’s what broke the curse. Makes sense, good thing she does live with me.”

“Eames, LISTEN to me. I am not an idiot and I was silly enough to think that you actually might be starting to  _ trust _ me.”

With that Eames stopped petting and just fell back into the couch. Arthur could barely hear the muffle “ _ I do trust you you git”  _ under the rustling of PC shuffling onto the couch and into Eames lap. Arthur couldn’t stop help but notice how the scruffy brown and white fur complimented the stubble currently on Eames. The puppy was still small enough to wriggle into Eames lap and shove her snout under Eames hands to lick his face.

Eames allowed himself to be looked after by his dog for about a minute before gently pushing the dog back into his lap and once again looking at Arthur, “I know you heard me. You are one of the most detail oriented people I know. And I say this as a person that had to pay enough attention to people to become them.I do trust you Arthur.”

Now it was Arthur’s turn to run his hands through his head as he sat down on the coffee table facing Eames. “If you trusted me... Then why did I think you permanent address was halfway across  _ London _ .”

“Don’t try that Arthur. We are both fully aware you knew that wasn’t my main place. Just like I know that place outside of Boston is lovely but not your stronghold. You found this place didn’t you, and I know I never would have been able to find out about that walkup in Chicago if you hadn’t wanted me to. This is who we are, we are in a risky business”

“Don’t lecture me Eames. I  _ know  _ we are in a risky business. I have been in this business just as long as you have.”

“Yes, but you started in the military...”

“Yes, being a lab rat so that when  _ you  _ found a more intoxicating way to con people and play charades you were able to.”

“Arthur, what are you doing? Darling, you know me well enough to call me out when I was still anxious a minute ago. I know you well enough to know when you are trying to misdirect me.”

Arthur tried, and failed, to not slump his shoulders and hang his head like some fool, “What are we Eames?”

For once in his life Eames seemed to be carefully choosing his words. He nudged Charming’s, because that dog would always now be Charming to Arthur, so that the dog managed to sprawl over both Arthur and Eames, causing Arthur to shuffle close to Eames and bump their knees together. CP huffed and settled down completely content to be petted by both of them.

Eames took a breath and then closed his mouth. He then took another breath and began, “We are what we always were and are. You are a brilliant unimaginative fool that will drive everyone who ever works with you bloody insane but we will be alive to be annoyed with you. You are one of the best point men out there already and this community is still expanding and establishing itself.”

Eames never took his eyes off of Arthur’s as he continued, “I am one of the best Forgers out there and in a year or too will be the best Forger. I am brilliant, and imaginative, and will not back down from any challenge just because it seem illogical.”

Arthur was afraid of what would come next, “But what are we?” He was already preparing to take his back and go to the hotel he had booked under an alias halfway across time. He would lick his wounds in private and try to remember one of his favorite fuckbuddies fondly and not kill him the next time they worked a job together. Because they would work together, they were too good together not to.

“We are a team.” 

Wait - that was not what Arthur wanted to hear, but also not what he had expected.

“For Christ’s sake Arthur, I text you to complain about the incompetent idiots I was stuck with. You keep tabs on me, don’t look like that, I keep tabs on you as well. I let you find where my home is for Christ’s sake. And when you found out that I had been cursed by bloody faeries and was on a Coven’s shit list no less, you didn’t write me off as disposable. You didn’t let me hang for my carelessness, you used that  _ brilliant,  _ if unimaginative, brain of yours to discern the curse and also how to break the curse and came and saved me like some prince.”

“Actually PC saved you, she is the love of you life after all. Also really Eames, Politically Correct? You have an Afghan Hound for crying out loud, she deserves a better name.”

“Fine then, PC can be my Princess Charming, yes Darling I heard you earlier, you are her valiant steed that got here back here in time. That suits you better.”

“You are lucky I put up with you Eames, no one else would.”

“No one else would be able to keep up Darling. We are a team, the strongest together, though we are pretty awesome in our own rights. Maybe one day we might even make it to love but I will settle for hard worn trust for now and cherish it.” Eames looked up and started to smirk as he gently moved PC from their laps to the couch next to him.

“Now if I remember correctly, in these faery tales there is normally celebration once the curse if broken.”

Arthur allowed himself to be pulled into Eames lap with a smile of his own. He was staying, they were doing this, and Arthur couldn't be happier yet calmer at the same time. They were a team, and this is where he belonged. He couldn’t let Eames have the last word though. As he leaned closer he whispered against Eames lips… 

“You didn’t actually think I would kiss you when you still smelled like Dog Slobber did you. Go brush your teeth and meet me in bedroom. He then climbed off the couch, basked in the expression on Eames face that was starting to turn predatory and sauntered down the hall.

~

_ 8 years later _

Arthur took the phone back from Eames and has enough time to say bye to the youngest Cobb before the oldest was back on the line.

The was an unamused huff as a greeting, “Great, now my daughter wants to be Princess Charming when she grows up. Why do I let Eames around her again? Also if Eames wants my kids to keep believing his tall tales he should keep faeries out of it. We all know PC stands for politically correct anyway.”

“I could think of worse aspirations for her. I bet Adriane would love to give her pointers on being kick ass and smart. I’ll let you know if our search shows anything and we can go from there. Don't be too cocky that you think you know everything about my life Cobb.”

“Bye, Arthur”

Arthur turned around to see Eames was already giving PC treats. “What? She is now the role model of a young girl, she gets treats. Who’s a good princess?”

Arthur walked over to his favorite pair and leaned in to kiss Eames on the cheek. “For once the sun is shining in London, how do you feel about taking Charming to the park?”

“I would love to Darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a blast! Thanks to everyone who helped out with Inceptimals  
> come say hi on Tumblr - amarilasmile


End file.
